Our Lives In Rhyme
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED Hilary sets the Bladebreakers a poetry challenge, realizing they're not really getting to know each other. She sees this as a pain, as it's affecting their teamwork. So, they agree to her challenge. Read to find some funnydepressing poetry.
1. Entry 1 Kai

**Entry 1**

**Kai's P.O.V**

**Talking to Gustav Hiwatari's grave**Right, so Hilary wants us to write poems so we can get to know each other better. Problem is do I want people to know about me?

I became the leader of the Bladebreakers three years ago and they still know nothing about me. But do I want them to?

I've closed my heart to so many people who have hurt me badly. I sold myself to darkness, and now that's beginning to affect the way I am around others. I know you never meant to hurt me, Father, but I'm so alone now.

I'm up to this poetry challenge, but where am I supposed to get my inspiration? Wait...

**I Wonder Why.**

By Kai Hiwatari

As I carry myself along this lonely road,

I begin to wonder what the future will hold.

The stadium was bright but I never showed.

I wonder why.

Here I am in the bustle of the crowd.

Silence surrounds me,

But the thought of death is loud.

I wonder why.

Tyson Granger was missing me,

If I was food and food was me.

The other guys never seemed to see.

I wonder why.

I'm out of the bustle of the crowd.

Silence still surrounding me,

The thought of death still loud.

I wonder why.

The team begin while I'm not there,

Trying hard to fight a battle in which they cannot succeed.

The fans are screaming without a care.

I wonder why.

The willows near me low and bowed.

Silence filling my mind,

But the idea of death will always be loud.

I wonder why.

I pass your grave and hear your snigger,

The same one which haunts me every night.

I grasp the gun and feel the trigger,

But I didn't pull it. I wonder why.

Here I am, by this grave,

Unsure of what to do.

I have no friendship I need to save.

Now I wonder why.

I think of all the people that came and passed.

No one would miss me. I've made my decision.

This next breath will be my last.

I fall dead to the ground but please don't wonder why.

I'm not worth your time of think,

After all, it's you who pushed me to the brink.

Crimson tears run down my face,

Now it seems everyone's off my case.

There. My first poem, but will they learn anything? And where did I get my inspiration from? Let's just say, thanks, Dad.

2


	2. Entry 2 Max to Kai

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**EagleFox – **Thanks, it means so much to have a great first review! Erm, I wasn't quite sure what to think of the poem when I wrote it, but hey at least you liked it!

**My great pal CyborgRockStar – **Yay! That's all I can say! Thank you sooo much! Your reviews make me happy too! So have a pocky! You deserve one! (Hey, so does everyone else who reviewed!) Okay, you have some more! In case you can't tell, I'm HYPER!

**BetrayedByDarkness – **Sad? At last! One of my poems turned out RIGHT! Wahey! Thank you so much!

**Kitsune – **Erm, go hyperness! Whee! Thanks!

**DM666 – **Man, you're so much like CRS! I know you're mates too, so that's probably one reason. Thanks, your review made me laugh. (And I stay up to ridiculous hours too.)

**Kuro1107 – **Thanks! I will!

**Loveyaray – **Wow. I never actually thought of myself as a poet, let alone great. Thanks!

**Entry Two – Max to Kai**

**Reading Kai's previous entry **It makes you wonder, really, how cruel life is. I mean, Kai's the strongest out of all of us, and it made him feel like this. What would happen to us then?

I wish Kai would tell us more about himself. Maybe then we'd be able to help. But I know we will be able to soon. After all, he wrote in here. That proves he wants to interact with us. And Kai's not all bad. He's just lonely, I can tell.

Well, here you go, Kai. I hope it makes you feel better.

Tough Lives Life can be cold 

_As we've all seen_

_And life drains us_

_As we've all been_

_But we must keep our heads high_

_Otherwise we'll all fail_

_These are tough lives_

_We can't just up and bail_

_You may feel it all gets too tough_

_Trust me, I've been there too_

_But I made it through_

_And so will you_

_Just keep a smile on your face_

_You're the strongest of us all_

_We all live tough lives_

_Just pick yourself up after the fall_

_Whether this has helped_

_That's up to you_

_But act on my advice and follow through_

_Things can't always go the way you wish_

_After all, it's a tough life_

_But we're here for you, at home and in the dish_

Go on, Kai! You can do it, my son!

--

By the way, if there's a poem you want wrote by a specific character, just say whom you want and what you want it to be about in your review!

Have a nice day!


	3. Entry 3 Kai to Max

**Entry 3 – Kai to Max**

**sticking post-it note on the fridge door** Thanks Maxxy. Here's your pressie!

Some Dodgy Limerick From Me To You 

There once was a guy I knew

Who knew exactly what to do

His name was Max

And he charged no tax

For his services to you

It's not much. I thought of it in, like, two minutes, but I hope it means something to you. A BIG thank you

– Kai XOXO

Created by Nikki McConville


	4. Author's Note

To anyone who may stumble across this, and those who are anticipating another update:

Due to a lack of inspiration and the loss of my muse, there shall be no further updates to this fanfiction and nor shall it be rewritten and posted again. After making the decision to create a new account, I thought that starting afresh with my fanfiction was my only option. I felt that that way, improvement would be greater and so it would be more beneficial to me as an author. Many of the fanfiction I posted on this account I abhor and if I were to continue or rewrite I believe the same thing would happen again, and I hate to disappoint. Many were typical of other fanfiction and were practically replicas and I also disliked many of the plots that I concocted and so I want to leave them all behind. As I've grown, my fanfiction have too, and these play no part in my future as an author.

Please allow me to take this opportunity to thank each of you who reviewed, favourited and watched and stuck by my works. It truly means a lot to me.

For now, you can catch me over at - the place wheer any future fanfiction will reside. 


End file.
